Konoha Wrestling
by Croup
Summary: The guys of Naruto cast as a wrestling team. Kiba-centric. Jockstraps and tight, body-hugging singlets. Lots of male fanservice. Porny. Highschool AU. KibaKank, with side pairings.
1. Konoha Wrestling

Walking into the crowded boy's locker-room, Kiba picked up the regular smells with his sharp nose. Sweaty gym socks, underwear, the stink of adolescent males after a hard workout, wet shower tiles, the chemical cleaner the janitors used to wash the place down every month or so, armpits, the heady scent of testosterone--Kiba breathed it all in, and let out a pleased sigh. Sometimes he fucking loved being on the Konoha High Wrestling Team.

He sauntered in like he owned the place because, hell, he was Kiba Inuzuka. Jock extraordinaire, and all around bad-ass. Top wrestler on the team to boot--well, to hear it from him anyway. Naruto Uzumaki might tell a different story, but that was all bullshit. Kiba knew that _he_ was top dog. It was part of his lineage, after all. His mom had been one of the top-ranked female wrestlers in the country back when she was competing, and Kiba was now following in her footsteps on his varsity team.

He waded into the sea of half-naked jocks and slapped a couple of guys on the shoulder as he made his way to his locker, boasting about how he was gonna own everyone on the mats today. He tried to goad his old pal Shino into having a no-holds barred match with him later on, but was promptly ignored. Shrugging, he made his way around the large form of resident heavyweight-champ Chouji Akimichi, who looked to be bulking up for his next weigh-in with a massive sandwich. Not that the guy needed any extra weight; he was easily the heaviest guy on the team. Next, Kiba stepped over Shikamaru Nara, who seemed to be power-napping on the floor. Why that guy was on the team at all was beyond Kiba. All he ever seemed to do was complain about having to show up to practice. He did come up with some kick-ass strategies for the other guys once in a while, though.

Kiba finally got to his locker and twisted his combination into the lock. On opening the grated door, he was assaulted by the smells of his own stink. Ah, that's right; he'd forgotten. He hadn't taken his last pair of gym clothes home to wash last practice, and they'd been left to go rank in his locker. Ah well. At least his singlet was clean, and he could always steal a jockstrap if he had to from one of the freshmen.

He started stripping down. First flexing his shirt off himself, then unsnapping his jeans and drawing them along with his boxers down his legs before kicking them off with his feet.

"Hey, Shino!" he called out across the locker-room.

Shino glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. Somehow, Shino had already managed to change into his spandex singlet without showing anymore skin than he had to. In all the years Kiba had known him he'd never seen even a glimpse of Shino's privates, when he changed at his locker or otherwise. Not even a flash of pubes. He figured the guy must be modest or something.

"Check this out!" Kiba yelled. He posed, naked and flexing, and made a muscular bicep stand out against the rest of his arm. He grinned toothily across the room, "Pretty good, huh?"

But Shino was hurriedly walking out of the locker-room, muttering something about going to meet Hinata before practice started.

Kiba grinned, turning back to his locker and shaking his head. "Whatever, man."

He'd been friends, and sort of rivals, with the serious Shino since they were kids. Now that they were both on the wrestling team, Kiba took it upon himself to bring the other guy down in matches as often as possible. Kiba was in a slightly heavier weight class than Shino, but Shino made up for that with a lot of tricky moves so it was usually pretty evenly matched. Kiba wouldn't have it any other way.

Just as Kiba was bending down to try and sniff his jockstrap to see exactly how fragrant it may or may not be, he felt a hard SLAP! bounce off his butt.

"Ow! The fuck?" he said, straightening up. He looked behind him to see Naruto Uzumaki, resident obnoxious loudmouth of the team, wringing out his hand and grinning at the mark he'd left on one of Kiba's asscheeks.

"Hah! Sorry, Kiba. You were too easy a target. Left yourself wide open!" Naruto said, laughing. The guy had already changed into his singlet. Last year, Konoha High had sprung some extra cash on the team and let some of the students pick custom colors for their leotards. Naruto had chosen a flaringly bright orange for his, which, in Kiba's opinion, made him look like some sort of dumb goofy pumpkin. Well, a fit, athletic pumpkin. With tanned, muscular arms and legs popping out of its rind.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Uzumaki," Kiba said, sliding his jockstrap up his legs with a scowl. He pulled the tight nylon strap up and snapped it in place above the curve of his ass, then tucked his man-bits into the pouch. Jockstraps were mandatory underwear for the team, and were the only piece of clothing the wrestlers were allowed to wear beneath the body-hugging uniforms. Something about them being better support for their junk.

"Or you'll do what?" Naruto asked, grinning. The guy lived to challenge others. He'd started out as the single worst wrestler on the team, but with a combination of willpower, hard work, and sheer enthusiasm, he'd risen up to actually become one of the better grapplers. Though not as good as Kiba, of course. It didn't matter how Naruto had somehow managed to beat him that one time. Back when they were kids and Naruto had somehow managed to turn Kiba's own _nose_ against him by--but Kiba didn't like to talk about that.

"I might bend your shrimpy butt over and whup it right here," Kiba said, and grinned back--albeit more dangerously. His canines showed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Whenever Naruto got too full of himself, Kiba could always be counted on to put him back in his place. Well, him or Sasuke. But he didn't see Mister Spandex-Wedgie Uchiha around right then in the rapidly emptying lockerroom, so it looked like the task would fall entirely on Kiba's brawny shoulders.

He bent down again to drag his singlet out of his locker, daring Naruto to take a shot at his jock-framed ass in light of his last promise. Momentarily, he felt the expected SLAP! hit his rump, this time on the other cheek. What a moron. He stood up, singlet in hand, to give Naruto a half-pissed, half-amused _oh, you're gonna get it now_ look.

Naruto backed up nervously until his shoulders knocked up against a locker. "Aw, c'mon Kiba. It was just a couple spanks! Better than Coach Gai's paddle at least, huh?" Naruto said, reminding Kiba of the time the two of them had been caught rough-housing in the locker-room by the man and been summarily paddled for it. They'd been bent over together side-by-side, or rather butt-by-butt. Naked. Kiba remembered well the burning feeling of that sturdy piece of wood slamming repeatedly into his ass. Not fun.

Still, that wasn't going to deter Kiba from putting some serious hurt on Naruto. He had just about got him into a headlock, when Coach Asuma's deep, gruff baritone voice boomed out into the lockerroom. "We're starting up, gents! Anyone who isn't out here in the next minute gets to be used by me as a practice dummy. So unless you'd enjoy being turned into a human pretzel I'd suggest you get your asses in gear!"

"Damn," Kiba grumbled. "You get off this time, Uzumaki. But watch out, I'm gonna get back at you. Hardcore."

"Heh. Yeah-yeah, whatever. I'll take you on anytime, Inuzuka!" Naruto said, before taking off for the door into the main gym. Kiba took half-a-glance at Naruto's butt as he walked away. The guy's glutes, encased in their orange lycra, flexed up and down rhythmically with each step. He had to admit, these singlets they had to wear could really show off a guy's _ass_etts pretty damn well. A small grin came over his face as he pictured what revenge he might take later on that butt. Towel-snapping the guy's ass in the showers until it had welts had a certain charm to it.

Kiba hurriedly threw on his own singlet. He had a custom-colored one like Naruto's, but his was a slick red. He'd always liked red. Kind of a homage to his dog.

He gave himself a quick once-over in the wide mirror they had by the door before walking out. Pretty damn sexy, if he said so himself. He liked how his singlet clung snugly against his body, showing it all off. With only two narrow lengths looping over his shoulders, most of his chest was visible--broad pecs and nipples, with evidence below of a washboard stomach. And below _that_, a healthy teenage athletic crotch bulge.

Turning around, he next checked out his backside. Damn, no wonder Naruto had wanted to spank him. His perky buttocks were practically straining against the fabric back there, squeezed tight against each other by the uniform. They looking even hotter he suspected than they would if he were stark-naked. The skimpy leotard fit him like a second skin.

He grinned at his reflection. "Looking good, guy. Now to get out there and _dominate_."

Kiba was one of the last guys to reach the mats. Walking out, he saw Naruto already arguing with Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto was seriously fixated on wrestling with Sasuke, and challenged him to a match every chance he got. Kiba surmised it was some kind of unspoken man-crush.

A couple of girls were over by the bleachers. Kiba grinned at them and tried to flex without making it look like he was really flexing. Put on a little show for the ladies. He noticed Hinata sitting by one corner and waved. He'd been friends with her about as long as he'd been friends with Shino. The three of them had practically grown up together. She came nearly every week to watch their practices and support the two of them, but Kiba suspected there was another reason she came by the gym so often. She returned his wave along with a small smile before turning her gaze towards Naruto. That annoying guy was jumping around and flailing his arms all over the place at Sasuke.

It being a nice day, the gymnasium doors were left wide open to the outdoors. The wrestling team could hear Coach Gai Maito outside, enthusiastically urging the cross-country team to "give all their fiery energy" and to "run vigorously through their springtime of youth". Lee Rock could be heard fervently agreeing with everything his coach said. As usual.

"Man, sometimes I'm freaking glad Coach Maito doesn't teach wrestling," Kiba said, coming up to stand over by Naruto and Sasuke. "Can you imagine it? Having to hear about youthful springtimes every meet?"

"Why do you think I chose wrestling for my sport in the first place?" Sasuke replied. Sasuke's singlet was a deep blue color, with what looked like a red & white fan symbol on the thing's rear, displayed in the dead-center on his dimpled left buttock.

"Aw, Coach Gai ain't so bad!" Naruto joined in. "He's just real into what he does. And those green jumpsuits he makes all his athletes wear are kinda cool, too."

"Kind of retarded, you mean," said Sasuke.

"What was that, bastard!?" Naruto said, clenching a fist at his rival. Kiba just laughed.

Naruto huffed. "Well, he's better than Coach Hatake at least. That guy . . . " Naruto shuddered. "Last time I tried out for one of his teams, he shoved two of his fingers straight up my ass!"

Kiba sniggered. "Yeah, okay Naruto."

"He did! Like, up to his knuckles! I swear! He called it a year of pain or something. Man, sometimes I still feel them up there, like they're haunting me or something . . ."

Kiba grinned. "Heh. How I hear it though, he's not the only one who's stuffed shit up that butt, yeah?" He elbowed Sasuke, who shot an offended glare at him. "Wasn't there a certain baton incident?"

"Hn. That was an accident," Sasuke said coolly. "It was a relay race, and the moron didn't grab my hand-off like he was supposed to."

"I would've if you'd handed it to me right!" Naruto spouted indignantly.

"Hahah! Whatever, Naruto," Kiba guffawed. "All I remember is running my laps, and then turning the bend to see you crawling around on the track, moaning-- with a baton sticking straight outta your ass like some sort of sick pleasure toy."

"Wha--!? It wasn't like that!" Naruto said, flushing.

Kiba grinned. "Could've fooled me. From the way you sounded it seemed like you were having a _reeeal_ good time. And you weren't exactly reaching around to pull it out, either, were you?"

Naruto spluttered unintelligibly.

Further provoking, however, was put on hold as their wrestling coach, Asuma Sarutobi, put his hands together to get their attention. The big man was dressed just like the rest of them, in a tight singlet that showed off every inch of his burly torso. The man was built like a bear, and his barrel chest was nigh legendary in their school district. Despite the no-smoking rule on school grounds, a cigarette dangled from his teeth.

"Okay guys," he said, getting right to business, "We've got some big news for you. There're some new arrivals to the team today."

"Huh? New guys?" Naruto said, looking around. "Where are they, Coach? Huh?"

Asuma took a drag from his cigarette. "They're getting changed now. Should be out in a minute."

"Woah, cool!" Naruto said, bouncing on his heels. "Wonder who they are?"

"Who cares?" said Sasuke.

Kiba wanted to know who the new competition was himself. New arrivals meant freshmeat.

After a few minutes, the locker-room door opened. "Here they are now," Asuma said. He yawned and scratched his ass.

Coming from the locker-room were a handful of guys who, after a few seconds, most of the assembled wrestlers recognized as being from one of their neighboring rival schools, Suna High.

"Hey, hey. It's Gaara!" Naruto said, pointing the redhead out.

"Yeah, and his brother's here, too," Kiba said, eyeing the brawny form of Kankuro. He and Kankuro had run into each other a few times in the past, and the older boy was one of the few who could match Kiba on the mats hold for hold.

Coach Asuma started going into an involved explanation on why the guys were there. Something about budget crackdowns, and how Suna's Coach Baki couldnt handle the school's entire sports curriculum by himself. After a minute, Kiba wasn't really listening anymore. He tuned it out to focus instead on his new competition. Most of them didn't look like much to worry about. Gaara, especially, looked out of place in his leotard with all his pale scrawny muscles showing. But Kankuro . . .

Yeah, Kankuro was the one to worry about. The sonofabitch was built, and Kiba remembered that he could be damn controlling on the mat when he wanted to be. He used to be called the 'Puppet Master' because he could make his opponents helplessly do whatever he wanted once he broke them down enough. Kiba didn't look forward to facing him, but at the same time was getting a rush thinking about grappling with a skilled opponent. Maybe he'd show off some school pride by beating this Suna punk's ass in front of everybody.

But there was something weird about him-- the way he was standing. Kind of off-balance. And he kept shifting his weight. Kiba realized what it was when he saw the guy adjust the crotch of his singlet and scratch one of his nuts.

That asshole Kankuro was free-balling under that singlet of his.

TBC


	2. Two Wedgies and a Challenge

Once Coach Asuma's welcome speech for the new guys was over, the burly man told the assembled boys to break up into pairs and practice their moves while he took care of some business in the coach's office. None of the students said anything when, instead of heading back into the locker-room, Coach Asuma intead went off in the direction of the art department. Most of them knew that was where Ms. Kurenai taught an after-school pottery class. Needless to say, most of the jocks ignored his instructions to start practicing, and instead just milled around and goofed off.

"Hey," Kiba said, nudging Naruto once he was sure their coach wouldn't be back for a while. "Check out Kankuro."

"Huh?" said Naruto. He looked towards the beefy Suna guy. "What about him?"

"The asshole's free-balling."

"Free-what-ing?"

Kiba grimaced. "He's hanging loose. He's going commando."

Naruto just stared at him blankly.

"He ain't got any underwear on," Kiba growled.

Naruto blinked. "What, you mean not even a jock?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Man, seriously . . . ? Hey, if we forgot to bring our jocks to practice, we'd get our asses paddled raw!"

"Yeah, I know. That's happened before, remember?"

"How could I forget? Hurt like a bitch. I--Hey, how can you tell he hasn't got any, anyway?"

"By . . . well, just look at the guy. Check out his crotch. You can see a cock outline."

"Huh? Eugh! No thanks!"

"Naruto," Kiba said. "Just look at his crotch. You can see his balls and everything!"

"That's exactly why I don't want to look!" Naruto said, making a show of clamping his eyes shut. "You've got the wrong guy for crotch-watching, dude. If you want I could grab Sai for you, he's right over there . . . "

Kiba rolled his eyes and gave Naruto a wedgie while the dumb-ass had his eyes closed. Naruto yowled, but Kiba ignored him. "Hey,Shino. C'mere for a sec."

Shino walked over. Even at practice where they were liable to get broken if he wasn't careful, Shino still made a point of wearing his dark glasses inside the gymnasium. "Kiba?"

"Hey. Look at Kankuro over there. He wearing any underwear?"

Looking across the gym, Shino minutely scanned Kankuro's body. "No. It would appear that beneath his singlet he is naked."

Kiba grinned. "Heh, thought so."

"Huh. Why'd you think he's not wearing any? Think he just forgot 'em?" Naruto asked, wincing as he tried to pick spandex out from his ass. The sheer material had gotten wedged up in-between his cheeks, making his round butt even more defined than it normally was. The lycra spandex clung to the bubbly cheeks from every angle as he vainfully dug his hands into his crack.

"Who cares?" Sasuke asked, coming in from the side. With a sigh he reached down to Naruto's butt and, with a hard yank, dislodged the seat of Naruto's singlet.

"Ah!" Naruto yelped, before muttering, "Ah, er, thanks, bastard."

"Well, whatever his reasons for hanging loose, it doesn't really matter," Kiba said, "I'm still gonna pin his ass to the mats."

"YOU are?" Naruto said, smoothing out his rumpled singlet seat with a grimace. "Who said you were wrestling him first?"

"Huh? Of course I am," Kiba said, "Who else would? What, you want a go at him?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah, I do!" Naruto said, sticking his chest out. "That asshole used to pick on my buddy Konohamaru. I've gotta get pay-back."

"Konohamaru? Who the hell is that?" Kiba asked.

"Our towel boy," said Shino.

"We have a towel boy?"

Shino nodded.

Kiba scratched his ear, "Who the hell is out towel boy?"

"The one who hands out towels," Shino replied. "In the shower room."

"Ohhhhh, you mean that short kid? With the missing tooth?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! That's him."

"He's like a miniature Naruto," Sasuke put in, "He emulates the moron. Still can't figure out why. Tag-along runt."

"Hey, who you calling a moron?" Naruto said.

"_You_, moron."

"Why I oughta--"

Kiba caught Naruto before any punches were thrown, gripping the guy under his armpits. "Alright, alright. Anyway, what the hell did Kankuro do to the twerp?"

"Uhhh, I dunno. Regular ol' bully stuff I think," Naruto said, relaxing a little in Kiba's grip. "I think he locked him out of the locker-room naked once or something . . . ?"

Kiba frowned, "Naruto, _you've_ locked that kid out of the locker-room naked. I've seen you. Hell, once you even did it to me!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, hahah! That was really funny." Naruto sniggered, and shrugged Kiba off of him. "But anyway, I'm still gonna teach that Kankuro guy a lesson!"

"Not if I get to him before you," Kiba challenged.

"No chance of that!" Naruto responded.

Shino cleared his throat, but was ignored as the two continued arguing over who'd get to wrestle the new guy first.

"Guys," Sasuke said, trying to get their attention.

But Naruto and Kiba weren't listening. They were on the mats now, trying to pin each other down to settle their debate. Kiba was struggling to pin Naruto's arms against his side, while Naruto was busily trying to crush Kiba inbetween his legs.

"Kiba. Naruto," Shino said.

"Guys . . . Hey, GUYS," Sasuke said, finally raising his voice.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled back, but then cursed as his chest was slammed to the mat and Kiba triumphantly planted his butt down on his back.

"Hah! I win," said Kiba. He grinned and thumped a fist on the back of Naruto's head.

". . . Mmrghlp," mumbled Naruto into the mat.

"Ahem," said Shino. "Kankuro is right behind you."

"Huh? Wha?" They both turned around and, yep, there was the Suna wrestler, leering down at them both.

Kankuro was built like a tank, muscled and stocky. Due to a childhood injury, his nose had been broken once and never healed right, making it a crooked square thing. With his dirty brown hair spiked out in a style similar to Naruto and Kiba's, the guy was a punk, pure and simple. He'd been held back a year, so his body had that much extra time to develop, making him a perfect candidate for Suna's wrestling team. His most obvious feature, though, were the heavy purple lines painted onto his face--his school colors.

His thick arms were crossed over his chest as he looked down at the two wrestlers. "Konoha must be more progressive than I thought," he said with a rude laugh, "They let ballerinas onto the wrestling team in this school?"

"EHH!?" Naruto said, squirming beneath Kiba, asscheeks flexing. "Hey, who you calling a ballerina!?"

"Isn't that what you two pansies are doing?" Kankuro laughed. "Either that or you guys were making out, but I'm trying to give you two fags the benefit of the doubt here."

"Whaaa!? Lemme at him!" Naruto screeched, wriggling his body and banging his fists on the mat. "I'll mess that guy up!"

"Hey, not now dude," Kiba said, settling his weight more forcefully on the guy. "Calm down. Besides--I won, remember?"

Naruto just grumbled, though his fists remained clenched.

"You want something from us?" said Kiba, mimicking Kankuro's stance by crossing his own muscled arms. But the effect was somewhat lost by the height difference between them. The way Kiba was sitting on Naruto's back, his face was about level with Kankuro's crotch.

"I should ask you the same question. I saw you guys eye-balling me," Kankuro replied. He scratched at his groin.

"Yeah," Kiba said with a grin, while noticing that Naruto was just staring dumbly at Kankuro's obvious package. He pointed up at Kankuro's face paint. "We were just admiring the results of your make-up kit there. And you call us fags?"

Kankuro's face darkened. "I've heard enough of that crap from you, Inuzuka. I've told you before that I wear the paint because it's my school colors, and it's tradition."

"Hah! Oh yeah? Is that why your brother wears eyeliner?" Kiba asked, nodding towards Gaara on the other side of the gym.

"Leave my brother outta this."

"Hey, yeah," said Naruto from below Kiba, "I think Gaara looks kinda good."

"Shut up, Naruto," said Kiba, and thumped him on the back of the head again.

". . . Ow."

"And you wear the same shit on your own face," Kankuro pointed out, gesturing at Kiba's red triangles.

"Hah! Yeah, but mine doesn't look gay!" Kiba laughed. "Anyway, I don't have a problem with your paint, man. You wear what you want." Kiba bared his teeth as he said it. "In fact, I like it. It looks pretty hot on you. But then, I've always kinda had a thing for queer clowns."

A flush of anger washed over Kankuro's face. But then, after a brief fight with his temper, Kankuro settled back and smirked. "Heh. Yeah yeah. You talk pretty big, when you're rubbing your ass and balls all over your buddy there."

"Rubbing his what-whats!?" Naruto said in outrage, "That's it, I'm gonna get that guy good!"

"Hey, man, I told you. I won the match, so I get to wrestle him fir--Wha-woah-oof!" Kiba as his back hit the mat. Naruto had taken that moment to surge upwards, leaving an off-balanced Kiba to tumble behind him, legs splayed out and arms akimbo.

"This is gonna be for my buddy, Konohamaru!" Naruto said, and ran full-steam at Kankuro.

"Who?" asked Kankuro.

"Damnit, Naruto!" Kiba roared at the guy's pumping backside.

But Naruto ignored them and kept charging forward, yelling out a battle cry.

With a shrug, Kankuro side-stepped the hurtling Naruto, tripping him up in the process. Then he grabbed hold of the back of Naruto's singlet and, with a harsh pull, gave Naruto his second wedgie of the day.

"Aooww! Shit!" Naruto cried as the tight spandex was forced up his ass crack. "Oooh, not again!"

Naruto spun around and tried to clock Kankuro, but Kankuro caught his fist with a smirk. Then he bodily lifted Naruto off the ground by his own singlet.

"Man, leafies are pussies," Kankuro said. Smirking, Kankuro walked towards the bleachers, carrying Naruto along like a suitcase, driving the spandex further up Naruto's butt with every step.

"Ow, ooh! H-hey . . . Let me go, asshole!" Naruto said, struggling and thrashing in Kankuro's grip.

"Pff, fuck that," Kankuro chuckled, "I'm gonna teach you a lesson not to start shit with me."

"Ooh, you . . . ahhr, crap. What're you gonna . . . ?" Naruto said, wincing at every additional inch of wedgie pulled up his butt. His ass bounced with each pull and yank Kankuro gave him, and the friction in his crack was fucking burning! Like rope burn, except on his asshole.

"You're about to find out," Kankuro said. He went around to the side of the bleachers. Most of the other guys followed them, not wanting to miss the show. It wouldn't be the first time Naruto had gotten a public beatdown, and they were usually pretty entertaining. The onlookers were fine with Kankuro, because he just loved to perform in front of an audience. He'd show these dumbass Konoha guys how things were going to be from now on.

Reaching the desired location, Kankuro lifted Naruto up with a heave, and hung the guy on one of the bleacher's rungs by his two shoulder straps. They stretched out a little at first, and then snapped back like a bungie cord, leaving Naruto to hang helplessly like a human puppet. Gravity would insure that his wedgie would remain painfully in place.

"This is what we do to freshmen up in Suna," Kankuro remarked. Then, just to add further to the humiliation, he gave Naruto two sharp spanks, one on each round bun, making his buttocks bounce painfully and for Naruto to swing back and forth like a human pinata.

"O-ow!" Naruto yelped. He kicked his legs out, which caused his butt to flex out again. "Hey, I'm not a freshman! I'm a junior, damnit!"

"Pff. Whatever," said Kankuro, and gave him another spank.

"Ah!" Naruto said, "Lemme down already, asshole!"

"What do you guys think?" Kankuro asked the other wrestlers, "Should I let him down?"

The various Konoha wrestlers exchanged glances with each other.

"If you leave him there we might at least get some peace and quiet . . . " yawned Shikamaru.

"Leave the idiot there, it serves him right," said Sasuke.

"Yeah! Trying to steal my damn glory!" Kiba agreed.

Chouji munched on a chip (he always kept a few hidden away in his jockstrap for emergencies). "Eh. He's had worse before, anyway."

Sai smiled happily. "I like seeing him up there."

Shino just shrugged.

Up in the bleachers, Hinata might have mumbled a protest in Naruto's defense, but, unfortunately for the hanging jock, nobody heard her.

"Heh. You heard 'em, kid," said Kankuro, "You're there to stay." He gave Naruto's ass one last slap, making Naruto groan and spin around by his rear.

"D-damnit . . ." Naruto said, and reached around to rub his abused rump.

Then Kankuro crossed his arms, set his feet in a wide stance, and faced the others. "Alright, leafies. Let's get this over with. Who else wants a piece of me?"

Kiba immediately swaggered forward, grinning. "Yeah, that'd be me."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow, "You? Don't make me laugh, Inuzuka."

Kiba kept his eyes locked on Kankuro's, his teeth bared wildly. "I'll chew you up and spit you out, Sabakuno."

"Are you forgetting what happened last time we met?" Kankuro said, "Somebody with a big mouth had his ass kicked, if I recall . . ."

"That was a long time ago," Kiba growled. Then he squared his shoulders. "Hope you're ready to get owned, bitch."


	3. Lovetaps and Leglocks

Kiba and Kankuro faced each other on the mat, their bodies just inches apart, hunched forward into wrestling position with their butts sticking out. Over Kankuro's shoulder, Kiba could vaguely register that Naruto was still struggling and whining to be let down, but that didn't matter now. No distractions. This was just between him, and Kankuro.

They looked dead into each other's eyes. Kankuro leaned forward slightly and flexed his big hands. Kiba licked his lips. The match for alpha-dog status on the Konoha Wrestling Team was about to begin.

Until Coach Asuma came back and ruined it.

---

Asuma walked back into the gymnasium, looking obviously disheveled. His hair was mussed up and there was lipstick marks smeared on his face. One of the shoulder-straps on his singlet was off, hanging loosely down his arm, and exposing a good portion of hairy, muscular chest. That Ms. Kurenai. For an art teacher, she could be a wild woman.

He expected to see his team practicing when he got back, but wasn't too surprised when he found them completely ignoring the directive. Instead, he came back to the usual chaos. That Uzumaki kid was in a hanging wedgie, ass flexing while he kicked his legs fitfully. One of the girls up in the bleachers, that Hyuuga girl, had somehow fainted from bloodloss and needed to be taken to nurse Shizune. Shikamaru and Chouji were lazing around and eating chips like usual. And the rest of the jocks were gathered around the only two players actually doing any practicing--his star player, Kiba, and the biggest of the new Suna guys, Kankuro.

"Alright fellas," he said, shouldering his way through the throng of tight pecs. He stepped onto the mat and neatly separated the two wrestling boys, a hand on each sweaty straining chest, like Moses parting the ocean. He turned and addressed the rest of the team, "I expected to see some hustling and didn't get it, so here's what we're gonna do. I want you boys to all form a row."

With some mutterings about the breakup of the fight, the jocks all turned to do as they were told.

"Coach, we were--" Kiba started to say.

"I know, boys. But you can do that later," Asuma interrupted. He slapped down on Kiba and Kankuro's butts. Kiba was used to the coach's paw on his backside, but Kankuro stiffened in surprise. "Good hustling, you two. You'll get another chance at each other in a couple minutes, promise."

Having nothing else to do now, the two jocks stepped towards where the line was forming. Kankuro rubbed his ass. "What the fuck was that," he muttered.

"What was what?" asked Kiba.

"Your Coach. He fuckin' spanked us."

"Oh. Yeah," Kiba said, "That was just one of his lovetaps. He gives 'em all the time."

"It was fucking gay was what it was," Kankuro said.

"Woah, dickweed. You better not have just insulted my Coach," said Kiba, "What's the matter, you can dish it out but you can't take it? You just did the same thing to Naruto!"

"Whatever. I just don't like guys touching my ass," Kankuro said, before walking away.

Asuma watched as the boys scrambled up in front of him. Like a volunteer action line of soldiers. A row of shoulder-to-shoulder beef. And, in the back, a formation of muscled singlet-clad rumps, all so tight you could bounce a dime down the whole row. Kiba and Kankuro were the last to get in line, assuming opposite ends and glowering across at each other. Asuma sighed. Great. New guys here for less than half-an-hour and already there were feuds forming.

He clapped his big hands together, commanding the boys' attention. "Alright, we're gonna have ourselves a wrestling round robin, boys. Let's show these Suna guys just what kind of wrestlers we are. And newbies, this is your chance to show off your stuff to us regulars. By the time we leave today, I want every guy to face off against at least three others. Got it? Good! Now split up, and I wanna see some hustling!"

He watched with pride as the team split up and guys started picking out opponents. They were all good guys. A little dense, but hey, they were wrestlers. Dense came with the territory. But, maybe they'd be alright to be left alone for a little bit more, while he did some hustling of his own back to Ms. Kurenai . . .

"Oh, and for Kage's sake," he said, "Somebody get Uzumaki down."

---

Kiba went straight for Kankuro once the line dissolved. "You and me," he said, "Right here. Let's go."

"You sure you want another shot at me?" Kankuro asked, "Your coach saved your pride just now. I'd take the chance he gave you to back off and wimp out."

"Pff. Fuck that!" Kiba said, "I'm gonna show you just who the top dog is around here."

"You think you can handle me?" Kankuro flexed his arms.

Kiba grinned. "I think I'm about to whup that make-up right off you."

---

"Ooh, thanks man . . ." Naruto muttered as Chouji slowly lowered him down by his shoulder straps. "This hurts like a bitch . . ." His ass swung lewdly.

"Serves you right," said Shikamaru. "Trying to take down a big bruiser like Kankuro."

"H-hey!" Naruto said as his feet touched the ground. "I could've taken that guy! Just now was, uh, just reconnaissance. Yeah, reconnaissance! Now I know all that guy's special moves!"

"I'm surprised you even know what the word 'reconnaissance' means . . ." Chouji said, letting go of the guy's straps.

Naruto immediately went to pick the massive wedgie out of his butt. When that failed, he settled for just rubbing over his abused anus. "Hey, I know lots of big words," he said with a groan. "Like, uh, quandary."

"Right," Shikamaru said, and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Asuma loomed over the three jocks. "When I said I wanted hustling, I was talking to you, Nara," he said to Shikamaru. He drew his hand back and smacked the lazy jock's small, tight ass.

"Ouch! Uh, yeah Coach, sure," Shikamaru said.

"I don't want to see you lazing around anymore. Otherwise . . . " Asuma laid on another encouraging smack. "It'll be the paddle."

"Ow! Okay already, Coach . . . "

"Or I could always just call your father. He still spanks you at home, doesn't he?"

Shikamaru groaned, his face flushing in embarrassment. "Yeah, Coach."

"And that goes for you, too, Akimichi," Asuma said. He thwacked his palm down on Chouji's chubby butt. "Don't be lazy like your friend. And no more eating during practice."

"Yow! Ah, no, coach!" Chouji said, his big cheeks jiggling inside his singlet.

"Heh, alright then," Asuma said. "You two could be great, if you just got your butts in gear." He made to move away, but Naruto blocked his path.

"How about me, Coach?" Naruto asked, wriggling his hips in excitement. "Don't I get any motivational words?"

"Oh. Uh . . . " Asuma patted Naruto's shoulder half-heartedly. "Keep, er, doing your best, Uzumaki," he said. Then he walked away.

"What the hell. I don't even get a spank?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru and Chouji were both rubbing their butts and grimacing. "Didn't you get enough from Kankuro?" Chouji asked.

"Nah. I could take plenty more!" Naruto boasted. Already, his prior humiliation at Kankuro's hands had rolled off like water off a duck's back. That was the way Naruto was. "But, heyyyy, Shikamaru," he said, suddenly grinning and wrapping a muscular arm around the guy's shoulder. "I hear your dad still spanks you, huh?"

"Ugh." Shikamaru's face was red now. "That's none of your business."

"So how's he do it? You're what, seventeen, right? Does he still lay it on bare-butt? Over his knee? Bent over a table? Hands on your ankles like Coach does? What's he use, just his hand? A belt? A special Shikamaru-beating paddle?"

Shikamaru tried to dislodge Naruto's arm. "This is troublesome . . ."

"It's over his knee," Chouji suddenly interjected, "Usually just the hand, but sometimes his dad gives him the hairbrush, too. Oh, and it _is_ always bure-butt."

"Chouji!" Shikamaru said. His face flushed even redder.

"What? I've seen it happen plenty of times. I've always over at your house."

"Yeah, and that's fine. But you don't need to tell _him_ about it," Shikamaru said, and cocked his head at Naruto.

"Oh . . . oops."

"Hah! Hey, hey, it's fine, Chouji! Tell me more!" Naruto snickered.

"I don't exactly want this all over the school, Naruto," Shikamaru said sourly.

A whistle suddenly blew out over the gym, and the three wrestlers turned their heads to see Coach Asuma standing at the gym exit. The big man blew his whistle again. "I'm heading out again, boys!" he boomed, "But I'm leaving a timer right here. Every time it rings, you guys should switch partners. When I come back, I want to see some _wrestlin'_! Otherwise, there's gonna be some butt blistering when I get back!"

Chouji, Naruto, and Shikamaru just stared after the coach's beefy backside as he walked out, heavily flexing in that singlet. "Is he seriously leaving again to get more nookie?" Chouji asked.

"Sure seems like it," Shikamaru muttered.

"Eh? Nookie? What're you guys talking about?" Naruto asked, glancing back and forth between the two friends.

"Mah, don't worry about it . . ." Shikamaru sighed.

"Huh, okay. Whatever. But hey! This means we're wrestling without supervision! Hey, Sasuke! This time you're going down!" Naruto said, and ran after his rival, bubble buttcheeks bouncing.

Shikamaru and Chouji looked at each other in the sudden quiet.

"So, Coach Asuma told us we'd get the paddle if we didn't hustle today . . . " Chouji said.

"Yeah," said Shikamaru.

"Same plan as usual?"

"We both slack off off the whole time? I'll take a nap, you'll eat your chips, and we'll just pretend we were wrestling the whole time when Coach gets back?"

Chouji nodded.

Shikamaru smiled. "Works for me."

---

Kiba huffed as he grappled with Kankuro, trying to get a grip on the guy's chest. This punk from Suna had an advantage in size and weight on him. He wasn't any taller, but he was built _wider_, like a brick wall, or a gorilla. Heavier, too. Luckily, Kiba was used to wrestling larger opponents. Hell, he wrestled with his giant dog every day after school. He knew how to take a big bruiser like this down. Just had to use Kankuro's bulk against him. The bigger they come, the harder they fall.

He hissed his breath out in frustration though, when the guy slipped out of his hold. Kankuro was good, no doubt about it. But Kiba wasn't about to lose either.

The two continued to wrestle, both grunting and straining. After a good minute of grabbing and rubbing all over each other, Kankuro succeeded in getting enough leverage to force Kiba onto his back.

"Give in already, Inuzuka," Kankuro panted out. He straddled Kiba with his legs and smothering him with the rest of his big body. Chest to chest, and crotch to crotch. "We both know you're not gonna take me."

"Hehh, tough words from the fag-clown," said Kiba. Kankuro snarled, and rose up a few inches to slam down on the guy, but Kiba managed to roll out from under him in that time. Kankuro followed him though, and before Kiba knew it the guy had him covered up again. This time, they were in a 69 position. Kankuro's head was down at his groin, and vice-versa. Kiba gritted his teeth and tried to push the fucker off him, but Kankuro was staying stolidly in place.

"Heh, well how about that," Kankuro said. "Got you just where I wanted."

Kiba snarled, and tried not to look at Kankuro's fleshy asscrack, even though it was right in his face. That, and the guy's balls, straining like two big plums against the crotch of his singlet. Kankuro's lack of underwear was proving pretty distracting when you got right down to it. What with all the ass-flexing and semi-hard cock bulges and everything.

With a leer, Kankuro squeezed his muscular thighs together around Kiba's head, trapping him in a leg-lock, and mashed his spandex-clad balls up against the guy's face.

"Ahh! Pthfft!" Kiba gagged, trying not to open his mouth around the things. But he had no choice about inhaling the masculine scent. "Bastard!" he yelled, turning his face away. Lifting his own legs up, he wrapped them around Kankuro's neck and, with a tremendous effort, flipped the guy off him.

Gathering himself for a tackle, Kiba prepared to follow up on his throw. Before he could, however, Kankuro was back on his feet, squatting back into his wrestler's stance. The fucker was quick. Kiba quickly followed suit, and they faced off again. Both were panting now. Kiba was red-faced from holding his nose against that sac, and Kankuro was scowling because he'd been thrown off.

"That was a dirty move," Kiba said.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Inuzuka. Beginner's leg-lock," Kankuro said, leering.

"Do it again and I'm biting your nads."

"Heh."

Then, the timer went off.

"Ah! Hey, Kiba! Time's up! Let's switch places!" Naruto yelled from the mat next to theirs. The guy was down on his stomach, with Sasuke sitting on his back and expertly twisting one of the doofus's legs, making him cry and beat his fists into the mat.

"Fuck that," Kiba said, keeping his eyes locked on Kankuro. The guy's singlet was stuck to his body in places with sweat, and one side of his face-paint was smeared where Kiba's leg had smooshed against it. The asshole's boner wasn't so obvious now, but you could tell it was there, hidden in the folds of that tight singlet. And Kankuro's chest was heaving up and down as he caught his breath. He was just as tired as Kiba was. If he kept wearing the fucker down, Kiba would win this. "This guy's mine."

"Aw, but I want another shot at the guy. And Coach told us to--oww! Sasuke, not so hard!"

"Shut up, stupid," said Sasuke, "Let them go at it longer if they want."

"But--"

Sasuke twisted harder.

"Aoww! Alright already, damnit, let go! You win this this one, but now you're getting a rematch!"

Kiba turned back to Kankuro with a grin. "You ready for more?"

Kankuro's lips twisted. "Anytime you are."


	4. Squeezings and Shreddings

"I'm not holding back this time," Kiba said, squatting down into an easy wrestling stance. "You're going down, Sabakuno."

"Lots of words, Inuzuka," Kankuro shot back. "Let's see you back 'em up."

They want at each other again, bodies flexing against each other. This time, Kiba concentrated on staying out of Kankuro's holds. If he kept back chiefly on defense, Kankuro would exhaust himself with useless attacks. Once that happened, it'd be Kiba's chance to take him down.

Kankuro, however, had other plans for the match. So far, he hadn't been able to overpower Kiba with sheer technique. Using his bulk against the guy hadn't worked either, and even his intimidation had fallen flat. Kiba was fuckin' tough--for a leafy. But if Kankuro wanted to assert his dominance over this new team, he had to take the guy down. That meant he'd have to fall back on . . . _alternate_ methods.

Getting in close to the Konoha wrestler, Kankuro let his guard drop. He wasn't worried about whatever holds Kiba might try to get him in, because nothing the guy did would matter in a couple seconds. As Kiba grabbed at his sides and shoulders, Kankuro grinned and honed straight in on his real goal. Instead of going for a quick pin or attacking any vital body regions, Kankuro went for one of the few areas Kiba wasn't defending.

Reaching a hand out, Kankuro tweaked one of Kiba's open, exposed nipples.

"A--ah! What the fuck--!?" Kiba said, as Kankuro squeezed the thing.

"Problem, Inuzuka?" Kankuro smirked.

"That's fighting dirty!" Kiba said in a growl. He tried to recollect himself and get a hold on Kankuro. As he went to grip the bastard again though, Kankuro just tweaked his other nipple, ruining his concentration. The shoulder straps on his singlet weren't wide enough to cover the things, so they were sitting there completely open to attack. "Ow!"

"A real wrestler uses every move he's got," Kankuro said. He grabbed at the nubs of flesh, pinching and pulling at them.

"Dude! This definitely isn't in the--ah, varsity wrestling handbook! Get the fuck off my _tits_!" Kiba said, trying to swat the bastard's hands away. There are some things you just don't DO in wrestling, and nipple-tweaking was near the top of the list.

Kankuro smirked. Perfect. In Kiba's distraction, he'd left himself wide open. With a sudden charge, he caught the guy by his midsection. Then, with a grunt from both jocks, he slammed Kiba to the mat. "Do you see a coach around anywhere?" he asked, straddling the guy again. Their faces were just inches apart. "This isn't an official match, Inuzuka. This is a fucking street fight. There ain't any rules."

"Unf . . . shit . . . " Kiba grimaced, trying to fight the guy off. Kankuro had a solid lock on him though, and he was using his weight to his advantage. And now Kiba's nipples were embarrassingly, and distractingly, hard. He flexed in the guy's grip, their chests and crotches rubbing against each other. This wasn't good. If he didn't think of something fast, he'd have no choice but to--but wait. The fucker had just said there weren't any rules, right? And there was one thing Kiba knew that Kankuro hated.

Normally, he'd never try something like this on a fellow wrestler. There was definitely an unspoken Guy Rule about it. And if nipple pinching was high on the list of Things You Don't Do When Wrestling, then what he was planning now was even higher. But . . . aw, fuck it. If that was it took to beat this bastard, he'd do it.

Wrapping his arms around the bastard crushing him, Kiba reached down, and squeezed Kankuro's ass.

Kankuro choked out loud, and jerked his body. Kiba could feel the guy's ass-cheeks clench in his hands. "What the fuck're you doing, Inuzuka . . . "

Kiba grinned. "You just said there weren't any rules. I'm just taking advantage of my opponent's weakness." He squeezed harder, drawing out a groan from the big punk. Kankuro had a broad, fleshy ass, and Kiba could feel it welling up between his fingers.

On the neighboring mat, Naruto finished his submission hold on Sasuke, forcing the guy to surrender to him by applying his patented 'Uzumaki Anaconda'. Looking up, grinning from his win, he did a double-take when he saw Kiba and Kankuro. "Uhh, what exactly are you guys doing?" he asked them.

"Mind you own fuckin' business," Kankuro said, grunting. His meaty buttocks flexed in Kiba's grip.

"Yeah, Naruto . . . don't worry about it," Kiba said. "We're just wrestling."

"That doesn't look like wrestling to me!" Naruto shouted.

"Dude, I said don't worry about it!" Kiba shouted back. He reached deeper into the singlet-clad recesses of Kankuro's butt, pushing the fabric into that crack, grabbing up big handfuls of ass.

"You better let go of me, Inuzuka," Kankuro growled down at him. The guy's buns were straining, but they were putty in Kiba's hands.

"Heh, bet you wish you wore underwear now, huh? Without any, you're really vulnerable to moves like . . . _this_!" With a heave, Kiba gave one giant push, and before Kankuro knew it, the two had switched positions. Kiba had rolled them both over, and now he was topping the bigger guy, pecs-to-pecs and groin-to-groin. And all without letting go of Kankuro's ass.

With a grimace, Kankuro realized that Kiba had just used his own ploy against him. Distract your opponent with an unorthodox move, and then take advantage of their confusion. And now he was on bottom to this dog-fucker. Shit.

"Hey, that doesn't make any sense, Kiba," Naruto said from the sidelines. "Your butt'd be vulnerable whether you've got any underwear on or not. I mean, we wear jockstraps! That's practically the same thing as being bare-ass!"

"Shut the hell up, Naruto," said Kiba.

Cocking his head, Kankuro said, "Hey. Y'know, Inuzuka, your friend's actually got a good point."

Suddenly feeling the fucker's hands on his shoulders--and then start flowing down--Kiba scowled down at him. "Oh no, you're not thinking of . . . "

"Maybe I am," Kankuro said. Trailing his hands down Kiba's tight back, he moved them downward until they lay on round, muscular curves of glute. "Hey, buddy," he said to Naruto.

"Uh?" Naruto said, his eyes locked on the show in front of him.

"Thanks for the tip," Kankuro said. Then, smirking up at his opponent, Kankuro grabbed up those jock buttocks, squeezing down hard on them.

"Ah!" Kiba yelped in surprise. "Fucker!"

"Uh . . . sure. No problem," Naruto said, staring at the two like he was hypnotized.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Naruto . . . " Kiba said in a growl. He was definitely towel-snapping that idiot's butt to welts later.

"Heh!" Kankuro just laughed. This guy sure was easily distracted. He gave Kiba's ass another squeeze. Then he spanked it.

"Ow! Oh yeah?" Kiba said. He squeezed back on Kankuro's ass, just as hard.

"Ahn--" Kankuro bit back a moan. Kiba needed to trim his fucking nails. They were a pain in the ass, literally.

Kiba's butt was tighter and more compact than Kankuro's, and the two round muscles bunched up in the asshole's hard grip. Neither of them even noticed when the timer went off again. As all the other wrestlers switched with each other or went to find other partners, Kiba and Kankuro just kept up their match, butt-squeezing, and rubbing themselves all over each other in competitive athletic frottage.

Shino stepped up and regarded the two of them silently. After a moment, he said, "Kiba, if you like, I could switch with you and--"

"Stow it, Shino," Kiba interrupted. "Like I told Naruto before, this guy's mine!"

Shino shrugged. "Up to you," he said, and walked off to find another partner. Sai ran after him.

In the split-second that Kiba wasn't focusing on the match, Kankuro heaved him up and threw him onto the mat. The tables had turned again. This time, Kankuro flipped Kiba over so he was laying stomach-down, before covering the guy up with his own body. "Let's see you play grab-ass now, bitch."

"Ah, fuck!" Kiba cursed. Kankuro was all over him, stopping any chance Kiba had of pulling off a reversal. His wrists were grabbed, his legs were spread by the guy's knees, and the weight of Kankuro's chest on his back was suffocating. He groaned and struggled, trying to raise his body up from the floor. All he accomplished, though, was pushing his butt up into Kankuro's groin.

And that's when he froze. Oh, shit.

Kankuro was fucking _hard_.

He wasn't half-hard like he'd been earlier, either. And he wasn't semi-hard, like all guys get sometimes when they're on the mats, from man-handling their buds. No, Kankuro was hard-hard. ROCK hard. Kiba could feel the guy's cock, firm and solid, caught right between his toned buttocks. Sandwiched and pressing down between his wrestler buns them like some sort of horny hotdog.

Kankuro rocked forward then, pressing his body down on Kiba's, and Kiba almost yelped in shock as that boner smooshed right up against his asshole. Two thin layers of singlet was all that was preventing Kankuro from practically ass-raping him in the middle of the gymnasium.

"D--dude, you're fucking boned--" Kiba managed to say as he fought to get air.

"Ah, sorry about that, Inuzuka," Kankuro said. He pressed Kiba's face down into the mat. "All that rubbing and friction. Sometimes us real wrestlers get certain _reactions_, y'know?"

"Fucker," Kiba groaned. He bunched his muscles up and tried to escape again, but there was nowhere he could fucking go. And that pulsing cock was rocking in and out again, violating his jock ass, as well as his wrestler's pride.

"Ready to give in?" Kankuro asked. He grinned down at his opponent, dry-humping the guy. This was the ultimate form of male domination. Showing a guy first-hand who's the bitch. No questions asked, or needed.

But instead of surrendering, Kiba had a grin on his face. "Hehh . . . are you kidding?" Kiba said. "I might be down, but I'm not out. I'm just, ahn, getting started."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Gripping the mat tightly, Kiba closed his eyes and thrust his hips upwards. Then, he clenched his butt-cheeks together right around Kankuro's aroused cock.

"Hey . . . " Kankuro's eyes widened at the sensation. "What the fuck're you doing . . . ?"

"Me?" asked Kiba. "I'm rhythmically clenching my tight, firm glutes around that fucking boner of yours."

"Rrrrgh . . . fuck . . . " Kankuro said, feeling that ass squeezing around his dick. It felt fucking good. _Too_ good.

Yet again, Naruto chose the wrong moment to see how Kiba and Kankuro's match was coming along. "Oh, geez!" he said, shielding his eyes. "What the fuck're you guys doing over there!?"

Kiba growled. "I told you before, dumbass. We're WRESTLING! Pay attention to your own damn mat!"

"Okay okay!" Naruto said. "It's just--I mean--it _looks_ like--"

"Just shut the fuck up already," Kankuro said around a groan. He started unwillingly humping his adversary, that inviting ass driving him wild.

"Heh, yeahhhhh," Kiba said as his plan fell into place. He didn't care if anyone was looking at this crap anymore. This was all between him and Kankuro, and Kiba was playing to win.

"Man . . . stop the shit, Inuzuka." Kankuro moaned. "You're gonna make me--"

"What? Jizz all over the inside of your singlet? That's what I'm counting on, bitch."

Kankuro groaned again, his hard dick caught up by those muscular Inuzuka cheeks. He was already losing it. Cock and ass and singlets all rubbing and moving and grinding together.

"If you were wearing a jock, this'd be a lot harder to pull off. Lucky for me, you're not," Kiba said with a grin. "I figure, as soon as you cum, your grip's gonna loosen up. That's when I make my move and pin your ass to the fucking mat."

"You--arhn--you fucking--" But Kankuro couldn't even finish the insult. Climax was approaching fast, and his brain was shutting down. He had to get out of there. If he came, he'd lose. With a curse, he rolled himself off Kiba, quickly rising into a defensive position. He folded his hands in front of him to hide his boner. "That's fucking bullshit, Inuzuka, using a guy's own member against him."

"Pff, like you should talk," said Kiba, rising himself. "Nipple-pincher."

"I had that match and you know it."

"The only thing you had was a boner and an overactive imagination, dickhead. You're just pissed that I beat you at your own game."

"Whatever. You pulled that reversal out of your ass." Kankuro tried to fold his cock back into the tight folds of his singlet. But it was no good. The thing's head stood out against his stomach obviously. "And I'm not wrestlin' you anymore 'till this thing goes down," he muttered.

"Heh, so stop checking me out then," laughed Kiba. "You'll never go soft as long as you're lookin' at me!"

"Now who's got the overactive imagination?" asked Kankuro. He turned his back on the guy, positioning himself so that he faced a blank wall. In a pisser's stance, with his legs spread, and holding his balls. "It's a good thing you beat me the way you did, Inuzuka," he said petulantly over one shoulder. "There's no way you could've beat me in a real one-on-one match."

"Oh yeah?" asked Kiba, dangerously. That was it. This shit-talking fucker needed to be taught a lesson. He examined Kankuro's stocky frame, and his eyes drifted down to and settled on those dual hemispheres of butt, packed into the guy's singlet. The memory of a certain prank sprang to mind. Well, hey, why not? It'd worked on Naruto last year.

Grinning, Kiba moved to execute the plan. No point thinking about consequences. He was gonna show this guy just who was top dog in this gym.

Kankuro felt something swipe at his rear, and suddenly felt a draft. "What the fuck . . . ?" he said, and turned to look at his ass. Somehow, the rear of his singlet was ripped open. Three large tears, and baboom--his naked butt was literally popping out of his singlet. Only a few tiny shreds remained to cover his dignity, and they barely amounted to a couple loose threads. An unobstructed view of his bare ass could be seen by almost the whole gymnasium.

"Missing something?" Kiba asked with a chuckle. He held up his hand. Strips of spandex hung loosely from his nails.

Trying in vain to cover his arousal with one hand, and the sizable expanse of his backside with the other, Kankuro scowled at Kiba angrily. "How the fuck did you--?"

"Just something I've always been able to do," Kiba said. "I've got sharp fingers. Like a _wolf_."

"More like a douche. Look what you did to my fuckin' singlet!"

"Heh, yeah. But enough about that. Going to have some fun with you." Suddenly jumping forward, Kiba grabbed Kankuro's hand and held it away from his rump. "Hey guys, check it out!" he called out. "It's Kankuro's ass!"

"The fuck!?" Kankuro said.

"Huh . . . ?" Naruto said, looking over. "Woah, hey!" He laughed and pointed. Most of the other jocks looked over too, even Shino. There were hoots and catcalls from all around, mixed with sounds of disgust and barfing.

"Nice ass, Sabakuno!" yelled Kakuzu, a big senior. Rounds of laughter followed.

"What's the big deal?" asked Sasuke from the side. "We're jocks. We see each other naked all the time."

"Yeah, but normally we're all stripping down together," Shikamaru remarked. "When it's just one of us, that guy gets singled out and mocked mercilessly. It's the jock way."

Cursing, and with his broad ass-cheeks flexing, Kankuro rounded on Kiba to pound the guy. Kiba caught his fist though, and pushed him back around so that his ass was mooning the gymnasium again. He pushed Kankuro's arm up against his shoulder-blades, getting him into an arm-lock.

"I wouldn't turn around if I were you," Kiba said in Kankuro's ear, "Not unless you want the rest of the guys to see how hard you still are."

"You fucking dog-licker!" Kankuro shot back. "I'm gonna kick your ass for this."

"Heh, yeah yeah," Kiba said. He gave the guy a swat. Then he pushed Kankuro down, bending the guy over at the waist. This bulged the guy's ass out nicely, making it look firm and ripe. Perfect for punishment. "Hey, Naruto!" Kiba shouted, "You wanted some payback, right? I've got the fucker's ass right here for you, all nice and ready."

"Huh? Dude, you mean that? For real?" Naruto said, his eyes lighting up. "Hah! You're the best, Kiba!"

"Oh fuck this," said Kankuro. He struggled and thrashed, but Kiba held him down, pushing hard on the small of his back. And then he heard Naruto running up behind him. The blond wrestler shouted a battle-cry, and Kankuro felt a burn stinging across his ass where the dumbass spanked him.

"Heh, cool! I left a mark!" Naruto said, pointing down at Kankuro's pale ass. A pink palm-print spread across one fleshy bun, slowly fading.

"Nice," said Kiba. "Give him another one for me. But do it on his other cheek."

"Heheheh. You asked for it, you got it!" Naruto said, winding up his arm.

"I'm gonna kill both you fuckers--" Kankuro snarled, before the next spank cut him off. He grunted as it smacked into the meaty flesh of his ass.

"Hah hah!" Kiba laughed at the guy. "Take your own medicine! Give him one more, Naruto. Make it a real stinger."

But Naruto wasn't spanking anymore. Instead, he was looking behind Kiba, with big, wide eyes.

"What? What's the matter?" Kiba asked. "C'mon, spank this fucker." He reached down and gave Kankuro a swat himself. "What's the matter with you?"

Then, from out of nowhere, Kiba felt a big paw rest on his shoulder. Turning around, he came face to face with a massively brawny, hairy chest. Looking up, he saw that the muscled pecs belonged to Coach Asuma. The man looked even more disheveled than before, which would suggest he'd be in a good mood. But he didn't look pleased. He had a smoky cigarette clenched in his teeth, and was scowling down at his top wrestler.

Uh oh.

"Kiba," the bearded man said, bristling, "Did you just rip the bottom out from Sabakuno's singlet?"

"Uhh, crap. Yeah, Coach, I did," Kiba readily admitted. No use getting around it.

"And what did I saw would happen next time you defaced school property?"

Kiba sighed. "That you'd paddle the skin off my ass," he said in resignation.

Asuma also sighed. "That's right. Report to my office after showers, Inuzuka," he said. "Don't bother getting dressed before you show up." He gestured towards Kankuro. "Sabakuno, you come with me. We'll set you up with a new singlet."

Kankuro glared at both Kiba and Naruto as he passed them. He tugged at the front of his singlet self-consciously, hoping his softening boner wouldn't show. But nobody was looking at his front. No, all the jocks were checking out his ass, hanging firm and butch out of his ripped singlet. His hefty buttocks flexed nakedly, like the two beefy jock mounds they were, as Kankuro followed the coach into the locker-room.

Once the coast was clear, Naruto elbowed Kiba's side. "Heh heh, somebody's in trooouuble," Naruto said in an annoying sing-song voice. "Somebody's gonna get paaaddled. Somebody's gonna have a soooore ass--"

Kiba glowered. "Shut the hell up," he grumbled. Then he gave Naruto a wedgie.


	5. Showers and Contests

Kiba sighed as he peeled the singlet down, working it down his back and then over the round curve of his butt. It always seemed harder to get the tight uniforms off than putting them on, especially after a good workout. The lycra fabric tended to stick to all his muscular bulges, glued to his skin by sweat.

Normally, he'd be feeling great after a practice. He'd be pleasantly buzzed from an afternoon spent pinning down his fellow wrestlers, dominating their asses. Afterwards, he'd let the backwash of spent testosterone flood over him in waves. His nose would be in heaven catching all the male musk as everyone stripped down around him. Then, into the showers, to wash off all that hard-worked sweat and grime. Stay under the soothing water for a while, letting his muscles relax, watching the other guys do what all jocks universally do in the shower-room. Towel-snap each other's wet asses, horseplay on the wet floor-tiles, compare dicks and balls. All that good stuff.

Maybe he would even indulge in some locker-room banter after that. Boasting, bragging, and shooting the breeze with the other guys, while letting it all just hang out. Get Naruto into a jock-lock while he was at it, too. Yeah, wrap the dummy up in his own underwear and leave him on the locker-room floor as a helpless, cursing ball. All in all, a pretty nice way to finish things up.

Today, however, Kiba wasn't his usual jocular self. Hell, he even had his back turned while everyone else got naked. He just wasn't in the mood to feast on all that tasty testosterone that was flying around. He didn't listen in on whatever Naruto was jabbering about, or even try to snatch a peek at Shino's privates.

Reason being, he knew that as soon as that shower was over, he had an appointment in the coach's office. More specifically, his bare-naked ass had an appointment with the coach's hard wooden paddle. He was not looking forward to that. He'd felt that thing before, and knew that he was in for a world of hurt.

The last time Kiba had been paddled, he'd gotten five hard licks--bare-ass, of course--and he remembered the disbelief he'd felt afterwards that a simple piece of wood could ignite such a fucking _bonfire_ in his backside. He'd shown off the damage to the guys later on, in the men's room. Even Shino had been impressed with the red state of his ass.

The reason he'd got swats then was because he'd ripped the seat off of Naruto's singlet. As some kind of bet, a dare, payback--he didn't remember why. It'd seemed like a good idea at the time, though. He remembered laughing uproariously at the guy's tan ass-cheeks though, popping out and bouncing around as Naruto ran all over the place, trying to avoid all his grinning teammates pinching and spanking at his newly bared rump. Hella funny. It'd been well worth the ass-searing pain Kiba had received for his troubles.

But if last time had been bad, this time would be even worse. He'd broken the same rule twice, and in the same way, albeit on a different guy. Kankuro's bare ass might've been as fun to expose as Naruto's, but Coach Asuma didn't think kindly of repeat infractors. In fact, he tended to increase his punishments accordingly. Kiba might get a lot more than just five licks today.

These glum thoughts occupied Kiba as he finished stripping down. He tossed the singlet and jockstrap in his gym bag, making a mental note to throw both in the laundry later. Even for him, that jock was getting a little too rank.

He padded into the shower-room with the rest of the team. A sea of marching, bare-butted jocks. Konoha and Suna's finest--sweaty, smelly, and naked as jaybirds. Kiba positioned himself next to Shikamaru and Chouji, figuring those two would be the least likely to bother him. They seemed to pick up on Kiba's mood, and didn't try to engage him in conversation.

The showers in the room were already going, as usual, and the room was filled with warm steam. As they went in, Kiba noticed that Kankuro had beaten them inside. He'd probably handed Coach Asuma his ripped singlet and went straight to the showers. Now he was standing under a shower nozzle, scowling at the team he'd just been humiliated in front of.

He glared at Kiba especially, and seemed ready to start something, but Kiba ignored Kankuro and just placed himself under an empty shower nozzle. He didn't want to get into another fight today, not while Coach Asuma was already on his case. Not unless he wanted extra swats added on to his punishment. He just wanted to wet down and focus on the feeling in his butt while it was still in it's pristine, natural, unspanked state--before it was pounded into raw hamburger. Shit, he couldn't even follow up on his threat to Naruto from before, either, and whip his ass raw under the showers. He'd been looking forward to that.

Kiba noticed, as they piled into the showers, that the Suna guys weren't fully integrated into the rest of the team yet. Most of them hung back, and formed their own mini-clique around Kankuro. Typical. The two teams probably wouldn't be unified until at least a few more practice/bonding sessions.

The water cut trails through the layer of sweat on Kiba's skin, before overrunning everywhere and flooding all over him. It felt damn good. He sighed and felt himself relax a little. Loosening up some. This was nice.

Naruto, naturally, was the one who broke the peace. That guy was hamming it up, standing under one of the central nozzles and soaping himself up, waving his naked ass around in a stupid dance, all while humming the tune of "Rub a Dub Dub". The dance showed off his spanked cheeks clearly, which Sai noticed while passing by.

"Nice hand-prints, Naruto," he said.

"Heh, yeah!" Naruto said, "Hey guys! Looks like I win again!" Naruto grinned and proudly showed off his wet, pink ass. It still bore marks from earlier, when Kankuro had hung him up and humiliated him in front of the whole team, giving him a good whupping in the process.

Kiba snorted. Naruto's bubble-butt was well known to be a magnet for slaps, smacks, and spanks. Everyone on the team joked about it, including Naruto himself. It happened so often that the guy had even made a stupid contest out of it. The winner was whoever had the reddest ass after practice. Unsurprisingly, Naruto usually won.

"Yes, your glowing butt is much more impressive than your tiny dick," Sai said with a smile.

"Yeah, it--hey! What was that, bastard!?" Naruto yelled, that dick flopping around wetly as he gesticulated. "It is not!"

In retaliation for the slight against his manhood, Naruto leaped at the guy, and started the first impromptu wrestling match of the showers. Horseplay was strictly disallowed on the slippery floor-tiles, but that rarely stopped the guys from goofing around when they felt like it.

The two wrestlers were a study in contrasts as they wrestled, with Sai's pale skin rubbing up against Naruto's tan. Naruto quickly dominated the skinnier guy, effectively pushing him down and topping him under the shower spray. The other jocks watched them tussle. Say what they might about Naruto's wrestling talent (or lack thereof), the match was still a foregone conclusion. Naruto was a firm-bodied athlete, while Sai had the delicate body of a painter. The artist ended up in a headlock, brought down by Naruto's thick bicep.

"You give in?" Naruto asked, working the muscles in his arm, "You gonna admit I don't have a small cock!?"

"N--never!" Sai gasped out. "I do give in, though."

"Bah! Jerk," Naruto said, and let the guy go. Sai got up, seemingly unperturbed at being taking down so easily. But he never wrestled to win his matches, anyway. It was all about the ample opportunities for groping during them.

"Anyway, hey," Naruto said, getting back to the contest, "--this guy comes in second!" Naruto snickered and pointed a thumb at Kankuro's backside. That punk's muscled cheeks had patches of color, too. Naruto had gotten some solid hits in on him before Coach Asuma had broken up their fun.

Kankuro glowered. "Stop looking at my ass, Uzumaki."

Naruto just laughed and got back to washing himself, letting the water land all over his tan wrestler's body. "Of course . . . " he said, "I'm not gonna be the winner for long." He gave Kiba a grin.

Kiba eyed him suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Duh! It means _you're_ gonna have the reddest ass here, once Coach Asuma gets through with you!" Naruto laughed.

"Oh. Geez. Don't remind me, man . . . " Kiba said. He turned away from the guy, and tried to focus on just getting clean. The water splashed against his chest, sluiced over the slopes of his abs, and flowed down his thighs and calves. He scrubbed at his cheeks, working at them to get the red fang marks off his face. He didn't like to wear the stuff when he wasn't wrestling. He didn't want to look like some sort of _freak_ or something.

He took the time to glance around at the other guys in the shower. There was Shikamaru, standing to let the water splash at his lean muscled chest. Chouji was next to him, scrubbing down his big fleshy pecs. Kiba noticed that they were both sporting faint marks on their asses, too. Looked like Coach had gotten to them earlier. Sai also passed by, all smiles again, and not-so-subtly checking out all the different jock packages getting slathered up. Kiba made sure to shield his groin from view when that pale guy walked by.

Kiba checked the area for Shino, but somehow couldn't find him in the crowded press naked wrestlers. With the addition of the new guys from Suna, the team was packed into the shower-room like sardines. Shino was definitely there somewhere, though.

He continued sliding his eyes around the room. Sasuke was off by himself, aloof as usual. After every single practice, he followed the same rigorous system of cleanliness. He'd start at his feet and gradually work his way up, meticulously scrubbing every inch of himself. Right now he was on his knees, bent down, with his tight ass facing everyone. Kiba was surprised Naruto wasn't taking advantage of that opportunity to towel-snap the guy. Wouldn't be the first time those two spent the entire shower session trying to raise welts on each other.

Where the hell had Naruto gone, anyway?

His gaze shifted over to Kankuro. That motherfucker was down a little ways off from the Konoha guys, choosing to stay with the Suna group. He scrubbed down next to Gaara. Standing next to each other like they were, naked, it was hard to believe the two brothers were related. Gaara was a slim red-head, wiry and freckled. He looked out of place among all the big jocks. Kankuro, on the other hand, looked like he lived and breathed testosterone. The guy wasn't just bigger and more muscular than Gaara, he also seemed more . . . male. Masculine. Thicker. Broad-chested, firm-butted. Right now he was lifting up his elbow, letting the nozzle spray into an armpit.

And the asshole had rinsed his face paint off, too. Checking out the guy's facial features--blunt nose, narrow eyes, ugly lips--Kiba decided he looked better with the face paint. At least with it on, you couldn't see the guy's face.

Kankuro's butt though, was somehow damn good-looking as he stood under that shower. Real full. With drops of moisture laying on the top gluteal curves. Just a touch of red here and there on it. And, there was something about the way the water flowed down his wide back, over the hillocks of his ass, streaming between those big cheeks, running straight into his inviting crack--

Kiba was snapped out of his reverie by a crack on his own ass. "Ow!" he hollered. He turned around to see Naruto grinning at him, wet towel in hand. "What the fuck, man?" he said.

"Heh, whats the big deal?" Naruto asked laughingly. "Your ass is gonna be stinging a whole lot worse once you go into the coach's office, remember?"

"Why the hell are you so obsessed with Coach paddling me?" Kiba asked, rubbing the red spot on his butt.

"Because, uhh--it's hilarious, that's why!"

Naruto went to roll the towel up again, but Kiba growled and made a grab for it. They ended up each holding one end of the soggy thing, stretching it taut between them. Both of them pulled hard, grunting against each other, and suddenly they were having a naked tug-of-war contest. They seemed evenly matched--until Kiba suddenly grinned and let go. Naruto stumbled backwards with a startled exclamation. His feet slid and slipped out from under him, and he fell back--straight against Chouji's standing butt.

"Oops! Sorry, Chouji!" Naruto said, steadying himself by grabbing hold of both Chouji's over-sized cheeks. Luckily for him, Chouji's buns stood out from the guy's back like a shelf.

"Oof. Er, that's okay, Naruto," Chouji said. He winced as his buttocks were squeezed hard in Naruto's anxious grip.

Kankuro cracked a grin as he watched the shower shenanigans. These guys were gonna be easy pickings someday soon. "So, this coach of yours," he said to Kiba, "He knows how to give out the hard licks?"

"Hard enough," Kiba replied evenly.

"Heh! Are you kidding, Kiba? Coach Asuma's the hardest!" Naruto said, getting his balance back. "Kiba's ass is gonna be bright red by the time it's over."

"Shut up, Naruto," Kiba said. "Like you're one to talk. You've been bent over the coach's desk more than anybody else on the team."

"Well, yeah," said the laughing prankster. "But I'm not getting it today!"

"Whatever, man," Kiba said. If Naruto gave him anymore crap, he was going to beat his ass, extra licks or no extra licks. Simple as that. Luckily for Naruto, however, Kiba was just about done showering. He finished washing up his ass-crack, and then squared his shoulders.

Alright, he was clean, and it wasn't Kiba's style to delay the inevitable.

"I'm gonna go get it over with." He cocked a grin at the group of soapy wrestlers. "Wish me luck, fellas."

He exited the showers to scattered male cheers, grabbed a towel from the shrimpy towel-boy (what was his name again? Konohomo?), and wrapped it around his waist.

As he walked the short distance to the office, Kiba got himself into the proper mindset. This imminent ass-blasting, it wasn't gonna be a big deal. Sure, he was gonna get paddled. So what? He could take it no problem. It wasn't like Coach Asuma left any lasting marks or anything. And wasn't one of the Inuzuka family's favorite sayings, "whatever doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger"? Yeah! That's right. He'd take this paddling, tough it out, and then saunter off like nothing had happened. No sweat.

His determination brought him to the door of Asuma's office. He gulped as stood outside, the coach's nameplate staring him in the place. Some joker had scrawled an extra 'S' into Asuma's name, making it spell out 'SARUTOBI ASSUMA'. Kiba felt a small grin spill over his face, despite the soon-to-be dire situation for his butt. One guess who used orange crayon in their vandalism.

Time to face the music, then, huh? He had it coming. No guts no glory. Just get it over with!

He turned the door knob, and went in.


	6. Paddles and Punishment

Coach Asuma sat behind his desk, filling out forms. Every year there was a never-ending mountain of them, in larger and larger quantities. He could understand why Coach Kakashi avoided them so much. Grading slips, permission forms, equipment requisitions. . . . He took a long drag on his cigarette. At least he'd get a small reprieve from them once Kiba showed up for his swats.

His paddle lay in front of him on the desk--a solid wooden slab. It was an old family heirloom, having been held by the Sarutobi line for generations. His own father had wielded the thing on Asuma's beefy butt growing up and, now that he was a coach, Asuma used it frequently on errant jock backside. It was rare for even a day to go by without one or more guys getting called into his office to strip naked, bend over, and take their licks.

As a teenager, Asuma had hated the damn paddle, and done his best not to catch the wrong end of it. It was just a little too good at inspiring tears, not to mention roasting his behind, for Asuma's comfort. The wrestling and football teams, though . . . they seemed to flourish under it's heavy swing. It was like they couldn't get enough of it. Sure, they were all pained yelps and moans while it was going on, but as soon as the punishment was over they were showing off their red butts in the locker-room and comparing who got the best blisters. But then, maybe that wasn't surprising. Jocks were masochists, all of 'em. Especially that Uzumaki kid. Naruto had always been a whore for attention, even the 'tough love' kind that a Coach's paddle could deliver.

But who was Asuma to argue? As punishment, paddling sure worked a whole lot better than anything else. Quicker, and easier on everybody concerned. Even when offered a choice between the paddle and other punishments--detentions, running laps, team suspension--the jocks chose the paddle every time. It wasn't as if Asuma enjoyed paddling toned, athletic rump. It was just part of his job-description, that's all. He didn't enjoy it one bit.

He raised his head at Kiba stepping into his office, wrapped in just a towel. Wet, slick muscles, along with one of the most spankable asses on the team. Asuma adjusted the pouch of his own tight wrestling singlet, shifting the growing bulge. Shit, if Kurenai would just put out for him more often, he wouldn't get like this when he tried to do his job.

The coach's paddle was lying on the desk. Kiba couldn't help but gulp slightly when he saw it. It resembled a fraternity paddle more than anything else, and was thick, heavy, and painful looking. Soon, all those discarded cigarettes in the coach's ashtray wouldn't be the only smoking butts in the room.

Coach Asuma had a nickname for the thing; he called it Konoha's "Will of Fire". Apparently, because it burned Fire County ethics directly into jock backside. It was made entirely of sturdy maple wood, and bore the school symbol on it's business end--a stylized leaf, consisting of a spiral topped off with an arrow. If he spanked hard enough, Asuma was sometimes able to 'tattoo' that symbol onto a jock ass-cheek. It'd remain outlined in red welts long after the rest of the butt had recovered.

From outside, he could hear the rest of the wrestling team coming out of the showers. Naruto, in particular, sounded loud and boisterous as he ran to his locker, bare-ass.

The bearded coach looked up at Kiba from the paperwork he was doing, and coughed. He shuffled his papers around, and then fiddled with something under his desk. "Alright, Inuzuka, I warned you once about this, but it looks like last time the message didn't make it from your butt up to your brain, so we're gonna try again. You know the drill," Asuma said gruffly, "Towel off. Assume the position."

Kiba swallowed. "Yeah, yeah . . . " he said. He hung his towel over the back of a chair, and bent over, naked, to get into the classic jock discipline stance. He spread his legs, grabbed his ankles, and stuck his ass out. This set his toned, slightly damp butt in a perfect paddling position. Kiba swallowed as he watched the coach walk slowly behind him, that paddle clasped in his big bearish grip. His ass was about to be set ablaze.

But instead of immediately bringing the paddle down across Kiba's vulnerable rear, Asuma opened the door to his office.

"I better not hear any horseplay out there, Uzumaki," Asuma's voice boomed out, "Not unless you want to get in here yourself, and make this a double-session." He smacked the paddle against his palm threateningly.

"Er! No, Coach! Sorry, Coach!" Kiba heard Naruto pipe up.

"That's right," Asuma said. He walked back inside the office, and laid the paddle across Kiba's butt, rubbing it slightly. "Last time you got five licks. This time you're getting ten. Get ready."

"Uh, Coach . . . er . . . " Kiba clenched his buttocks slightly as the polished wooden surface of the paddle glided over them. "Could you close the door before we start . . . ?"

"What's the matter, Inuzuka? Getting bashful?" Asuma asked. "Your ass getting beat isn't anything the team hasn't seen before."

"Uh, well, yeah, but . . . " Kiba swallowed, and looked between his legs. It turned out that when the Suna guys had picked out their new lockers earlier that day, Kankuro had chosen the one directly outside the office door. He sat out there now on the bench, with a perfect view of the proceedings. The Suna punk leered at Kiba's naked butt, and gave him a smirk. Behind him, Shino also stood at his own locker, though he was already fully dressed. They had the equivalent of ring-side seats for the show.

"Sorry, Kiba. Should've thought of that before you started ripping guys' singlets," Asuma admonished. He lifted the paddle off Kiba's ass, and then set it swung it fast forward. Kiba tried to steel himself to take it, but let out a yelp anyway when the paddle slammed into him. A rectangular-shaped area of pink formed right at the base of his ass.

From outside, he heard Naruto snicker. Asshole.

Then the paddle was rocketing forward again, and Kiba had more important things to worry about. "Yow!" he cried when the paddle slammed into his cheeks. It fell across the same area as the first whack, darkening the color there to red. He felt like there were already blisters forming. Coach knew how to swing a mean paddle.

Kiba steeled himself to take the rest stoically. He didn't want to give Kankuro outside the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. He managed to keep it together for the next two whacks, as the paddle expanding the radius of spanked butt-flesh. Coach was going slow and steady, allowing enough time for the burn to sink in to maximum, before swinging the next hard swat. As the fifth whack blasted into his ass, Kiba let out a deep groan. Asuma wasn't pulling any punches. It fucking _burned._

This time, he heard Kankuro chuckling outside. _Asshole_.

Asuma patted his top-wrestler's red, glowing ass. "We're half-way through, buddy," he told him. "You gonna deface anymore school property after this?"

"Ouch . . . No, Coach!" Kiba hollered.

"Alright. The last five are gonna be hard and fast. You ready?"

Kiba took a couple deep breaths, gritted his teeth, and spread his legs better. Outside the office, Kankuro and Shino both took a glance at the back of his nuts. "Bring it on . . . " he muttered.

The big coach nodded, and did just that. He swept the paddle forward, slamming it into the round muscle-butt over and over. The entirety of Kiba's ass was pounded, and the hot burn increased exponentially with every forceful slam. The tough jock couldn't help but grunt, yelp, and howl as his ass was relentlessly paddled raw. "Last one, Inuzuka!" Asuma said. He wound up his arm before crashing the hardest paddle-strike yet against the yowling target. SMAAACK!

"Ooowww!" Kiba yelled, and quickly hopped to his feet to hold his blistered ass. He rubbed furiously over the hot, scalded cheeks, gripping and squeezing all over. His buttocks were even pulled slightly apart in his frantic need to rub everywhere at once. Kankuro got a nice, hard look at Kiba's open asshole.

"Damn, Coach . . . " Kiba muttered. He rubbed at his red eyes. He'd managed to avoid crying during the paddling, but just barely. "That hurt like a sonuvabitch."

"Good. It's supposed to. No pain, no game," Asuma said. He patted Kiba's bare-naked ass and grinned. "But you took it like a champ. No sore feelings?"

"None besides the obvious," Kiba said, smiling through his grimace. He shook the big man's hand, before rubbing at his butt some more. "But nah, I deserved it."

"Yep, and now the slate's clean," Asuma said. He walked around his desk and hung the paddle up on the wall, where his teams could always see it. He slid a paper over to Kiba. "Sign 'er there, pal."

"Uh, Coach, is this gonna get sent to my mom?"

"Yep. Sorry, Kiba. School rules."

"But when she finds out I got spanked at school, she's gonna give it to me twice as bad at home!"

The coach spread his hands. "Like I said before, you should've thought of the consequences before you broke the rules."

Sighing, Kiba bent over to sign the form. The pain-receptors in his butt protested as the muscles were forced to stretch and tighten, but Kiba gritted his teeth. He straightened up again with a sigh. He was still naked in the coach's office with a raw, burning ass.

"Okay then. You're done here," Asuma said, all business. "Go on and get dressed. And don't let me catch you pulling any stunts out there again! I've got better things to do than paddle your tail, Inuzuka." He gave Kiba one last spank, spurring him out of the room. Even though it was playful, it still hurt like hell. "And stop getting into fights with the new guy."

"Ow! Right, Coach," Kiba said. He grabbed his towel and winced out the door.

Outside, he was immediately grabbed by Naruto. The guy had gotten changed at his locker while Kiba's paddling had been going on, and now he was dressed in a pair of board shorts and a tight orange t-shirt. "Alright, Kiba! Let's see the damage." He grinned. "Coach must've hit way hard if he made even you yell."

"Ugh, yeah, he did . . . " Kiba said. He turned around and dropped his towel down a notch, showing off just the top portion of his ass.

"Hahah! Damn, man! You could fry some eggs on those cheeks!" Naruto laughed. "You win the contest today for sure."

A bunch of the other wrestlers gathered around the view and expressed similar sentiments. Kiba had gotten a good pounding, there was no denying it. Even Sasuke grudgingly admitted that he'd taken it well. Shikamaru complained about the loudness of the paddle-whacks, and Chouji's stomach rumbled at the mention of cooked eggs. Naruto loudly wished that his locker was by the Coach's door, like Shino's, so that he could've watched too.

"Alright, alright, guys." Kiba chuckled. "If you're all done checking out my ass, I gotta get home to walk the dog . . . " He began shouldering his way past the press of bodies. He didn't mind being the center of attention, but being the only naked guy in the room was sort of weirding him out. As he made to push by Kankuro however, the guy gripped his upper arm.

"Call that a beating, Inuzuka?" the solidly-built thug said, twisting his lips. "When I get my shot at you, I ain't stopping at just ten wimpy licks."

Kiba stiffened in Kankuro's grip, and made to twist his bicep away. "Better get your hand off me, jackass," he said plainly. "Or I'll fucking break it."

"Yeah?" Kankuro smirked and tightened his grip around the muscle. "Like to see you try." He started, however, when another hand wrapped around his own thick arm.

"Let him go," said Shino, dark glasses flashing. "Now."

"There a problem here, boys?" Asuma said. He'd stepped out from the office just in time to see his two most promising wrestlers locked in some sort of confrontation again. His eyebrows knotted. "I thought we just talked about this, Kiba."

Everyone suddenly noticed that the coach had brought his paddle with him.

Kiba exchanged looks with the aggressor. What had begun as another confrontation between two alphas had quickly become a four-way face-off. The crowded jocks became quiet, waiting to see what would happen. Kiba challenged him with his eyes. _You really want to start something here?_

Kankuro scowled, but his grip loosened.

" . . . No, Coach. No problem," Kiba said. He brushed Kankuro's hand off. He made to walk away again, pushing past the muscular, stocky wrestler.

"Alright . . . good," Asuma said. He held his temple. Molding these two teams together was going to take a miracle. Especially if the top player from each kept baiting each other. Typical testosterone battle. He'd hoped letting them wrestle it out earlier would fix it but, no, they were still going at it. What would it take to make those two hotheads settle down?

Left standing on his own, Kankuro sneered at the back of Kiba's head and obtrusively gave him a rude hand gesture. Shino noticed.

"Actually, Coach, there is a problem," Shino said. Every guy turned to look at him in surprise.

Asuma blinked. "There is, Aburame?"

Shino nodded. "During practice today, our new player, Kankuro--" he pointed at the solidly-built jock, "--was out of uniform. He was not wearing any underwear."

"Eh? What!?" Kankuro said.

The coach tilted his head. "That true, Sabakuno?"

"What? No, it's not fucking true!" Kankuro spat.

"Dude, yeah it is!" piped up Naruto. "We all noticed it!"

"It was pretty obvious. You couldn't help but see it," affirmed Sasuke.

Sai smiled. "It was quite . . . large."

"Alright, alright." Asuma held his head. "I didn't notice before, so you would've got away with it, Sabakuno. But now that it's been called to my attention, I gotta punish you. Breaking dress-code is three paddle licks. Bare-butt."

"This is bullshit!" roared Kankuro. "All these guys are lying. They just want to fucking frame me."

"First off, watch your mouth, boy." Asuma glowered down at the stubborn wrestler. "Secondly . . . Inuzuka, you were wrestling the guy all practice, right? You'd be best able to say whether he was in dress or not. Was Kankuro here wearing a jock when you wrestled him?"

"Uhh, well . . . " Kiba hesitated, and adjusted his towel. He wasn't sure if he wanted to rat the guy out or not. Kankuro might be a giant asshole, but he was still a fellow wrestler.

Kankuro scowled menacingly, and mouthed at him, _Don't you fucking dare, or I'll kick your ass._

Well, that settled it for Kiba. He bared his canines dangerously. "Yeah, it's true. He was free-balling the whole time."

"Alright then, Sabakuno." Asuma sighed. "That's three licks for not wearing the jock, and five more for lying about it. That's eight total. Get in my office, and drop your pants and underwear."

"What!?" Kankuro's eyes bugged out at the number. "Fuck this!" He made to storm out of the locker-room, but he was blocked by Chouji's wide form.

"That's it, Sabakuno!" Asuma thundered, and grabbed the guy around his thick neck. He pulled him bodily towards his office. "This is your first time getting licks from me, so I'll waive the rules this time. But if you try a stunt like that again, your licks are getting doubled, got that?" He pushed him inside. "Now get those pants off!"

"Oh, man! This is awesome!" Naruto said. He and most of the other guys had followed the Coach, and were now gathered just outside the door. "We get to watch Kankuro get it on his bare ass!"

"Uh . . . No, you don't," Asuma said. He walked over and glowered at the assembled jocks. "This ain't a free show, boys. If you're dressed, then get out of here." He swatted the paddle against the round seat of Naruto's jeans. "That means you especially, Uzumaki!"

"Ouch! Aw, Coach!" Naruto whined. But he dutifully filed out along with the other guys under threat from further paddling.

Kiba was at his locker on the way to the door, and his towel was dropped so he could put in his combination. A few of the leaving wrestlers whistled at his red butt. Kiba just grinned, and raised his hand up to high-five the exiting team. Most of the guys raised their arms up likewise, but a few (Naruto included), slapped at his ass instead.

As Shino walked by, Kiba grabbed him by the arm. "You are fucking badass, man!" Kiba laughed. "Let's hang out tonight. Call me later."

" . . . Alright," Shino said. He successfully avoided looking at Kiba's nudity, with difficulty.

"Heh! Okay then," Kiba said, and slapped him on the back as he walked out. When the heavy door shut behind the last jock, Kiba heard Kankuro's first lick thwack into a decidedly naked ass. It echoed across the empty locker-room. Seemed Asuma had left his door open.

The next whack followed about ten seconds later, along with Kankuro's loud, "FUCK!"

Kiba smirked. Sounded like Kankuro wasn't as tough as he claimed.

"Anymore language like that, Sabakuno, and I'll be adding onto the count," Asuma said. He swung again, and once again Kiba heard the sound of wood on skin. This time, Kankuro groaned out.

Dressing as slowly as he could, Kiba chuckled as he listened to the team's new addition get thoroughly pounded by the coach's paddle. Sounded like Asuma wasn't holding back any, even though it was Kankuro's first time getting it. The guy had even pissed the coach off on his first day.

Another crack of the paddle. "OW! SHIT!"

"I warned you, Kankuro! That'll be three more licks."

"What!? Fuck!"

"Make that six more."

That's . . . this is bullshit! OWW! You can't paddle me like this! Fuck you--! I don't even go to this school!"

Kiba could practically hear Coach Asuma's teeth gnash. "You may not attend classes here, Sabakuno, but I AM your wrestling coach, and as such I'll discipline you however I see fit. Now get back down, and stick that ass out!"

There was what sounded like a scuffle, and then the sound of the paddle repeatedly impacting. Sounded like Kankuro learning just how discipline was handled here in Konoha. You piss off the coach, you get your rump roasted. Kiba laughed to himself, but then hissed as he pulled his jeans up over his own blistered butt. Walking home was going to be a bitch.

Suddenly Kiba heard the locker door swing open, and the swim team was coming in.

"Hey, there's somebody in here still," said Zabuza, the school's top competitive free-style swimmer. The big guy was dressed in a tight speedo, which put most of his body's impressive musculature on display.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Kiba!" Haku said. The effeminate jock was in the same grade as Kiba, and they had a passing acquaintance. His hair was pulled up into a swimmer's cap. If it weren't for the distinct lack of boobs, Kiba had always thought Haku would make a really hot chick.

"Hey, Zabuza. Hey, Haku," Kiba said, as the group of speedo-wearing males walked in.

"What're you still doing in here, Kiba?" asked their buff coach, Kisame. "I just saw the rest of the wrestler's heading towards the late bus."

"Just finishing getting changed, Coach," Kiba said. A sudden paddle crack sounded across the room. "Oh, and listening to some sweet music." He grinned.

Zabuza rolled his eyes. "Another naughty wrestler, huh? Is that your buddy Uzumaki in there getting it?"

"Nope. It's the new guy from Suna." Kiba pulled a shirt on. "Sabakuno."

Another crack rang out, and the whole swim team heard Kankuro howl.

Haku shook his head sadly. "Most guys are able to last at least a week before they earn their first spanking. And from the sounds of it, he's got Asuma good and mad."

Coach Kisame chuckled. "Well, we'll just stay out of Asuma's way, then. It's always best to break in the new ones without interruption." He turned to a lean, blue-haired jock. "Hear that, Suigetsu? You're getting your paddling once Coach Asuma's finished giving his."

"Uhh, hey, Coach, if it's too much of a wait for you, we can always just forget about spanking me at all . . . " the wiry guy replied.

Kisame grinned sharply and smacked Suigetsu on his tight, speedo-clad ass. "Not a chance, punk."

"Aww man!"

Kiba laughed, and then got ready to head out. He finished getting dressed, and grabbed his bag. Before he left, he snuck a peek into the coach's office. He grinned at what he saw.

Whatever Kankuro had said to the coach, it'd caused Asuma to actually throw him over his desk, and was now wailing on his rude, muscular ass as fast as he could. Kankuro's juicy, squirming buttocks were a deep, mottled red, and the Coach wasn't giving any indications that he'd stop anytime soon. The jock began kicking his thick legs out at the punishing blows. Were those tear stains on his face?

Kiba whistled as he made his way out the door. He'd have to tell Naruto that, actually, Kankuro had totally won the contest.


	7. Planning and Whacking

It was like a Calvin and Hobbes comic. The second Kiba walked through the front door, Akamaru pounced on him.

"Oof. Hey buddy, how ya doin'?" Kiba said happily as he scruffed and patted the big white german-shepherd mixed breed. The dog wagged his tail wildly, and threw all his considerable weight onto Kiba's chest. The jock staggered. "Woah, boy! Not so hard, you're gonna make me--OW!" He yelped as he landed on his sore ass.

Akamaru turned his head sideways, and woofed questioningly.

"Yeah, Coach beat my ass again . . . " Kiba replied. The boy and his dog had been practically raised together, and were able to understand each other almost instinctively. Kiba rolled over onto his stomach and pulled his pants down, showing the dog his spanked butt. "See?"

The dog gave a slightly irritated growl.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry. I forgot that you're color-blind. Just trust me that it's pretty red, okay?"

Akamaru bent forward, and nosed his owner's bared ass. He gave one of the cheeks a wet lick.

"Ah! Quit it, boy, that tickles!" Kiba laughed. He pulled his pants back up and headed into the kitchen. On the table, there was a note from his mother. It read:

_Kiba,_

I'm going out drinking with Shikaku and the boys. Probably won't be back until tomorrow. DO NOT make a mess of the place. DO NOT throw any parties. DO NOT forget to do the dishes. If you're going to wrestle w/ your dog, do it someplace where you won't break anything. Your sister is sleeping over at the vet's.

Love,  
Mom

"Woohoo! We got the house to ourselves, buddy!" Kiba pumped his fist. This was even better, because it meant he wouldn't have to show his mom the note saying he'd been punished at school yet. He went to grab Akamaru's leash. "Wanna go for a walk? Huh?"

He got the usual reply from the dog. More barking and furious tail-wagging.

"Hah! Alright, let's go!"

When they got back, the phone was ringing. He picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"You fucking ass-licker!" an angry voice said.

"Who's this?"

"It's Kankuro!" the voice said. Then it added on, almost as an after-thought, "You dumb fuck."

Kiba laughed. "Oh, hey there, fag-clown. I didn't recognize you while my nipples weren't getting played with."

"Very funny. I'm gonna fuckin' kill you!"

"What's the matter there, bud?"

"Your fucking coach and his fucking paddle! I can't even sit down right now!"

"Awww, did Kanky get a spanky? Does the widdle cry-baby have a red butt?"

"It's more than red, it's fucking maroon!"

"Hey, even better! It'll match your singlet that way."

"I should bring your coach up on charges. That was fucking abuse."

"Doesn't Coach Baki ever paddle his guys?"

"Not like that!"

"Pfff. Don't be such a wimp."

Kankuro spluttered.

Kiba hung up.

A moment later, the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"I wasn't finished yet, dickweed."

"Yeah? Okay then, make it quick. I got stuff to do."

"I just wanted to say: I'm gonna get back at you. Hardcore. You and your little beatnik butt-buddy."

"Shino?"

"Yeah, whatever. That Uzumaki idiot, too. You're all on my shit list. You'd better watch your backs."

"Well, let me tell you something, too." Kiba bared his teeth and growled into the phone. "You fuck with any of my friends, and I'll kick your ass. I'll make Coach's pounding look like a fucking massage. You got that? I'll rip you a new one."

"Big words, Inuzuka. Big words." Kiba could practically hear Kankuro's sneer over the line.

"Yeah. I could say the same to you. But, I just got one question for ya."

"What's that?"

Kiba grinned. "Were you really crying like a little girl from that spanking?"

Kankuro swore, and slammed the phone down.

Shrugging, Kiba went to make himself an after-school snack. He was in the mood for _Hot Pockets_.

The heavy-set wrestler grimaced and bit out epithets as he paced around his messy room. "That fucking Inuzuka. I'm gonna beat his ass black and blue, the mother-fucker . . . " he muttered. He went around punching the walls, kicking the bed, and pausing to occasionally rub his ass.

Who the fuck did those leafies think they were, fucking with him like this? Assholes. He'd show those fuckers. FUCK.

He stopped when he noticed Gaara standing in the doorway to his bedroom. "Oh . . . hey, Gaara."

Gaara stared at him. "You were paddled today."

Kankuro grimaced. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was secretly scared shitless of his younger brother. The kid had a history of sudden, violent outbursts, and now he saw regular therapy for it. The medication they'd got him on seemed to control his darker impulses, but Kankuro had seen him at his worst. It wasn't something he forgot easily. "Uh, yeah, I did," he said.

"Did it . . . hurt?"

" . . . Yeah," Kankuro said. He didn't like the way Gaara was looking at him. It was more than a little creepy. "You saw how Inuzuka got it. Mine was even worse."

"I want to . . . see it."

The older brother frowned. "Oh, c'mon, Gaara. I've had a long day, and . . . "

This time, Gaara's voice was more forceful. "I want to see it."

Any other guy, Kankuro would've told to screw off. But not Gaara. He'd been told to always be nice to Gaara--or else. Coddle the kid. Hell, the only reason Gaara was even on the wrestling team at all was because it was a group social activity where Kankuro could keep on eye on him. Kankuro didn't like it, but there it was.

And if he didn't play nice, then Kankuro's deadbeat dad would beat his ass harder and longer than any wrestling coach could. Kankuro envied his older sister, who'd managed to get into a good college and away from this shit-hole.

With a sigh, Kankuro dropped his pants.

Gaara stared at the wide, muscular buttocks for a long moment. "It's very red."

"Yeah."

His little brother drew closer to him, and reached out a hand. "I also want to . . . touch it."

Kankuro grimaced. Fuck.

The phone rang again. Kiba picked it up with a growl. "What d'you want this time, fuckface?"

"Uh . . . Kiba?"

"Oh. Hey. Chouji?"

"Yeah. Are you alright? You sounded pissed."

"Ah, no." Kiba chuckled. "I just thought you were somebody else. What can I do for you, man?"

"I was just wondering if you had the homework Mr. Umino told us to do over the weekend."

"Shit. We had homework?"

"Yeah. He had it on the blackboard, but I forgot to write it down."

"Well, uh . . . why don't you ask Shikamaru if he's got it?"

"Are you kidding? He slept through the whole class. I had to wake him up when the bell rang."

"Hah! Yeah, typical. Hey, you know who I bet copied it down? Shino."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, he's a freaking nerd. Hang on, I'll get you his number."

After rattling it off, Kiba hung up. With a sigh, he sank into a La-Z Boy chair. He stood up quickly though, and grabbed his sore butt. Damn, he wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for a while. But at least he had the weekend to recover. Should be back to it's normal color by the time the guys saw it again in the locker-room. After rubbing his ass awhile, Kiba sat down more gingerly. He relaxed, and started petting Akamaru. Seconds later, the phone rang again.

Kiba grimaced. "Who the hell am I today, Mister Popularity?" Akamaru whined when Kiba stopped petting him to get the phone. "Don't worry, boy, I'll be right back. . . . Hello?"

"Hey, Kiba! How're those butt-cheeks doing?"

"Wha--? Oh. Hey, Naruto."

"Hey! You don't sound too excited to hear from me!"

"That's probably because I just saw you all practice. What do you want?"

"Ah, not much. Just felt like talking some shit. You're the guy I talk shit with. Plus, I wanted to see how sore you still are! Heh."

"So, you called just to inquire about the state of my ass?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, it's still nice and fucking tender, thanks for asking. I'll seeya at school, Naruto."

"Hey! Are you hanging up on m--!"

Kiba clicked the receiver down and shook his head with a laugh. "That guy's so freakin' gay," he told Akamaru.

Naruto glowered at the phone in his hand. "Damn Kiba . . . " he said to himself, "Why's he gotta be such a jerk!" He threw the thing down to the end of the couch, and then settled back to finish what he'd been doing before he made the call.

He grabbed his after-school boner, and started furiously whacking off.

"Oh, that reminds me. I was gonna call Shino, too . . . " Kiba said. He quickly punched in the guy's number, and listened to the ringing. After a few seconds, there was a click.

"Hello?" asked Shino's voice.

"Heyyy, bud. How's it hanging?"

"Kiba? Hello."

"Yeah. So hey, what're you doing tonight?"

"Tonight? I am planning on getting an early start on my schoolwork. Then, I'll--"

"Schoolwork? You got the whole weekend for that, man! It's Friday!"

"That is true, but I prefer to complete my assignments as soon as possible, giving me a better--"

"Nuh uh. You're hanging with me tonight. Come by my place around seven. I'll make ya dinner!"

"Dinner? That's unusual for you."

"Hey, I can cook. Besides, mom's gone tonight, so we gotta fend for ourselves. And also, I wanna, y'know, pay you back for that save today. Not that I couldn't have handled that fucker by myself."

"I never meant to imply you couldn't."

"Nice to know you got my back, though. But dude, it was awesome! You should've seen Coach Asuma wailing away on that asshole. He really went to town on him. And all because you had to open your mouth, heh."

"I just hope my intervention doesn't come back to haunt me later."

"Pff, don't worry about that. Anyway, how about it? You coming over or what?"

There was a long pause on the other end, as Shino considered.

"I will . . . need to feed the tarantulas before leaving."

"Uh? Uh, yeah, sure. Do what you gotta, man. Just don't bring those things around here. Akamaru doesn't like 'em."

"Of course. They will stay home in their cages. For Akamaru."

"Well, okay, I don't like 'em either!" Kiba chuckled. "So don't bring any of your crawly pals with you."

"Very well. I will be there at seven. Shall I call Hinata, and invite her as well?"

"Nah. I was thinking it'd just be a guy's night. Maybe next time, huh?"

"Alright. I'll see you then."

They both hung up, and Kiba went to scritch Akamaru behind the ears. "Shino's coming over in a while. That'll be fun, yeah?" he asked the dog.

Akamaru made a mild whine.

"Aw, don't get all jealous, boy. I spend plenty of time with you! You're worse than Naruto."

The dog growled in response to that comparison.

"Heh, yeah he is. Just today he was trying to fight me over who got to wrestle this new shithead. I won, of course. But hey, that reminds me. I still need to pay him back for those slaps he gave me before practice . . . Hold on." He picked up his phone one last time. He winked at Akamaru. "Bet you I can kill two birds with one stone tonight. Check this out."

Naruto replayed Kiba's paddling over and over again in his mind. The stinging yelps, how he spread his stance, the way he made groans at the really heavy ones. Kiba dipped his towel down repeatedly, showing Naruto the damage. The feel of Kiba's firm muscled butt, when Naruto had spanked him leaving practice. Now, Kiba was bent over naked, with Coach Asuma's paddle smacking him endlessly. Whackity whackity whackity whackity--

"_Ohhhhh yeahhhhhh_," Naruto moaned. He jerked himself, panting and drooling.

Then, the phone rang.

Fumbling and cursing, Naruto went to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey numb-nut."

"Kiba? Uhh--hey there!"

"What's with your voice? Were you just running?"

"Um. Yyyyyyyes."

"Huh. Okay. Hey listen, you wanna come over tonight?"

"Come over? Come over where?"

"To my place, dumbass."

"Uhhh, well, why should I?"

"Well . . . " Kiba chuckled. "Don't you want to hear about Kankuro's paddling?"

"E--eh? Wait, you got to see it?"

"Maybe. Come over around seven. I'll tell you all about it."

"Why don't you just tell me now?"

"Because I don't feel like it, jerkwad."

"Grrr! Well, uh--okay, fine! I guess I'm not doing anything else tonight. I'll be there!"

"Yeah? Okay, good. Make sure you eat something beforehand. No way am I cooking for your ass."

"Pfff, like I'd want to eat dogfood, anyway!"

"Shut your trap, baton-butt. That was just the one time and you know it!"

After another round of insults were exchanged, the two guys hung up on each other. Kiba swaggered back over to his dog. "Told ya," he said. "One mention of a man getting spanked, and Naruto's drooling worse than you at a Pavlov exhibit. He's the only gay guy I know." He considered. "Well, besides Sai."

Meanwhile, in his curtained-off room full of ant-farms, beatles, and spider-nests, Shino hurriedly pushed himself closer to orgasm. He pumped himself quickly and efficiently, with his mouth hanging open slightly. There was a quiet moan as he visualized Kiba undressing before him. That was generally as loud as Shino got during masturbation.

He came into a tissue, and quickly disposed of it.

There now. That should lower the chances of any accidental arousals later that evening.

"Yeah, just you wait, boy," Kiba said. "This is gonna be _good_."


End file.
